


Lavender's Blue

by queenC_13



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenC_13/pseuds/queenC_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy receives a call that Angie's been hurt and rushes to her side to be with her in the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender's Blue

**Author's Note:**

> For Hayley's Bitches xx

“Miss Carter? This is the New York Hospital, we’re calling about an Angela Martinelli. She was brought in earlier tonight and you’re her only emergency contact.”

The voice continued speaking but all Peggy heard was ringing in her ears. Angie was hurt. Angie was in the _hospital_.

She needed to get to the hospital right now.

Quickly she called Jarvis while reaching for her bag and her coat. “I need you to drive me to the hospital please Mr. Jarvis, Angie has been hurt.” Her voice was incredibly clipped and professional sounding, but luckily Jarvis made no mention of it and just replied that he would be right over.

The ride was tense and silent, with Peggy biting her lip in anxiety for what could have happened to Angie. She had hung up on the nurse who had called, and as a result had no idea how bad the injuries were or what she was in for once they got to the hospital.

She wanted to run to the front desk once they arrived, but she restrained herself, settling for a brisk walk before quickly getting the attention of the nurse who was sitting there.

“I’m here for Angela Martinelli, I received a phone call about 15 minutes ago.”

The nurse looked through the paperwork on her desk before nodding sympathetically, “She was brought in a little over an hour ago. It seems she was attacked outside of her work place leaving for the night; there were witnesses who intervened and got her here. There’s no serious complications, but she does have a few broken ribs and some very bad bruising. The doctors gave her some pain medicine so she hasn’t woken up yet.”

Tears were building behind Peggy’s eyes (along with overwhelming rage to find the men who did this and kill them) but she just cleared her throat and asked what room Angie was in.

Once they reached the door, all breath left Peggy’s lungs. Angie was lying in the bed, with bruises and cuts marring her face. The hospital gown made her look so tiny, and she looked incredibly young while unconscious.

Seeing Peggy’s reaction and knowing that she should be left alone, Jarvis made himself scarce after quietly informing Peggy that he would be waiting in the car just outside whenever she was ready.

Carefully sitting down in the chair next to the bed, Peggy grabbed Angie’s hand and began to whisper to her.

“I will find you did this to you darling, and I’ll be here every step of the way for your recovery. But I would really like it if you could wake up now, and save me from this nightmare.”

She couldn’t help her mind flashing back to Steve, and how she never saw him again. Then to Colleen, her first roommate who got her life brutally taken from her because of Peggy. That couldn’t happen to Angie too. Peggy wouldn’t survive it.

Absentmindedly stroking Angie’s hand, Peggy began to sing quietly, both to calm herself and hopefully help Angie if she could hear her.

_Lavender’s blue, dilly dilly_

_Lavender’s green_

_When you are king, dilly dilly_

_I shall be queen_

As she was singing, she noticed Angie’s eyelids beginning to flutter, before a soft groan filled the air.

“Angie?” she asked gently, pushing some of Angie’s hair back and leaning over her.

Angie’s eyes blinked open rapidly before settling on Peggy in front of her, “English, you’re here,” she said groggily in disbelief.

Peggy let out a watery laugh, “I could never leave my best girl.”

The two stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Angie let out an annoyed huff and exclaimed, “You told me you couldn’t hold a tune!”

“I can’t darling, that’s just a little lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was little.”

“It was real pretty Peg, you should sing more,” Angie slurred, quickly falling asleep once more. Peggy just shook her head with a smile at her girlyfriend, sitting down to keep watch for the rest of the night.

……

The next morning the doctor came in and found the two women asleep, with Peggy’s hand still wrapped around Angie’s tightly. After waking them up with a subtle cough, he informed Angie what had happened to her the night before, and asked if she remembered anything.

“It was dark, I couldn’t see their faces,” Angie confessed. “I’m just lucky there were some good people walking by.”

Feeling the rage radiating off of Peggy, Angie squeezed her hand quickly soothing her. “When can I go home, Doc?”

“Well Mr. Howard Stark has arranged for doctors to come in and check on you personally, meaning you can go home today. If Miss Carter would also be willing to keep an eye on you and administer certain care and medications.”

“Of course Doctor,” Peggy answered without question, “Just tell me what I need to do.”

After briefing both women on what would be necessary, a wheelchair and some spare clothes dropped off with Jarvis were brought in so Angie could change and then Jarvis could bring them home.

“You sure you’re gonna be ready to help me change when we get home, English?” Angie asked with a wink, causing both Peggy and Jarvis to blush furiously.

The ride home was filled with Angie’s loopy chatter, a bit high on the strong pain medication, which Peggy found very amusing. Jarvis left them after making sure there was nothing else he could do, and Peggy decided it would be best to get Angie to bed so she could rest more.

A problem arose, however, when instead of walking, Angie just looked at the stairs like she had never seen them before in her life. After much protest, Peggy finally (and gently) lifted Angie into her arms to carry her upstairs.

“You’re so strong, English,” Angie said, “Tell me how did you get so strong.”

Peggy decided to ignore her, hoping Angie had finally almost wore herself out with all of the talking she had been doing, knowing at this point it was pretty likely. After she laid Angie on the bed, she was startled with a hand grabbing her arm pulling her back.

“Could you stay with me English?” Angie whispered, her big blue eyes looking up at Peggy with a pleading expression.

“Alright Angie, I”ll stay,” Peggy finally said back, climbing in the bed and letting Angie wrap her arms around her middle.

“Could you sing that song again?” Angie slurred out, nearly asleep now.

Peggy just sighed, but did as Angie asked, quietly singing the other girl to sleep.

_Lavender’s green dilly dilly_

_Lavender’s blue_

_If you love me dilly dilly_

_ I will love you _


End file.
